


His Little Faith

by Nillen



Category: Pearl Harbor (2001), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles realized that maybe it is not the fact that Erik is leaving for war that hurts him the most. It is actually the fact that he might never come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN First Class and Pearl Harbor.
> 
> So, my sister was bugging me with Pearl Harbour, I don't know what the heck was her problem and she kept on replaying 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill and since my imagination can be triggered by songs, I got this sappy excuse of an idea for a story. :)
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Characters might get OOC.
> 
> Just so you know, I don't do many researches about the plot, but it happened at Pearl Harbour, WWII.

Charles heard the panic voices of his colleagues as the new squad entered the room. They brought their injured friends with them, laying down few and others were quickly taken away by the nurses. Charles wiped his sweat off his forehead before he put the finishing end of the bandage he got for his current patient.

"Doctor Xavier! Quick, we're running out of help!" Hank called for him from the other end of the huge infirmary. Charles looked down at the pained looking soldier he got in his hands and smiled at him, running a hand through his short black hair.

"Calm down, my friend, the pain will ease down soon. Try to sleep, okay?" he spoke with enough care and the man nodded his head, his eyes remained close. Charles spent no time to bolt from his seat, heading to the now busiest section of the room as other people – the nurses and few other soldiers – made way for him.

Few other nurses and Doctor Emma Frost were aiding those severe looking ones while Hank was checking on a rather young looking soldier, his left arm was badly injured and he was murmuring some prayers under his breath. Charles had to bite his lower lip, turning his head away because by the way he saw it, they would have to cut his arm later. There were so many things left for him to do to lose such important part of his body, Charles pitied his soul.

Charles proceeded to another patient that seemed to have no one looking after him. He took his seat on the bed beside his blond patient and gave him a small, soothing smile that he knew could calm them down. The blond gritted his teeth, hands clenching into fists as he looked back at Charles.

"I couldn't feel my legs." The soldier whimpered, causing Charles to carefully checking on his body and by the next revelation that Charles discovered, he realized that he didn't have the heart to lie.

Charles had to clench his eyes shut for a moment. His heart threatening to break and his determination was almost to lose over his emotion as he took a deep shaky breath, one hand reaching out to hold onto the soldier's with the need to comfort the upcoming ugly truth.

"I'm sorry but… you won't anymore."

 

Charles left the hospital, legs shaky and breaths uneven. His white uniform was tainted by blood and dirt but he could care less. He made his way back to his house, not far from the hell he just left and he had to stop when someone caught his sight.

Charles blinked his eyes, staring straight into another pair of blue orbs, but those were darker and icier. He suppressed the urge to scream or cry or anything, miserably reaching out a hand to run through his own dishevelled looking brown locks as the man, clad in a dark green coloured uniform continued to stare at him.

"Charles?" the man quietly called out for him, stepping closer while Charles stayed fixed on his ground. The taller between two only stopped when the distance between them was appropriate enough and he was looking down now, courtesy to their differences in height. Charles blinked his eyes again, this time tears unconsciously made their way down and his eyes were warm and blurry.

There was almost no one around them, be it because it was nearly three in the morning and some people were trying to sleep, some were trying to stay awake and alert and some trying to get over their beloveds' deaths.

And Charles wished that this was only a nightmare. That their home did not being attacked this early day and it was all just a nightmare.

But it didn't and it made much sense with Erik standing close to him, in his uniform that Charles hated so much, one hand holding on his hat and another now holding onto his own arm.

Erik was concerned even though he didn't show it on his face. He ran his fingers across his clothed arm, down to his naked wrist and pulled him close against his chest. Charles couldn't help the sobs that had wanted to escape ever since this morning.

Erik quietly wrapped his arms around the young doctor, his chin resting on top of his right shoulder while Charles buried his face against his chest, body shaking and whimpers were not unclear.

"I- I-, Erik, I-" he struggled to say something, just something to indicate that he was all right and he would feel better in any second now but Erik silenced him with his palm pressed against his nape, pulling him closer to his body. "Shh… Just cry, Charles, I won't make fun of you. Those were manly tears."

Charles couldn't help but to laugh a little, shoulders still shaking with sobs as he held on tighter. Erik was silent for the rest of the moment that he took to gather himself, his long fingers running through his brown locks and Charles wanted so much to just melt against him.

But the soldier just barely let out a small chuckle, Charles could have missed it if he was indulged too much of Erik and Erik finally pulled himself away, just for some distance between them.

"Feeling so much better?" he questioned, face remained stoic and Charles nodded his head. He wiped the evidence of his tears off his cheeks, aware of the way the older man was staring at him.

"I'm feeling good now, Erik, thank you." Charles softly murmured, eyes closed with a smile on his face, because he knew that the smile wouldn't reach his eyes even the slightest bit. Erik raised an eyebrow at him before he tapped him on his nose.

"You're not feeling good but at least you're feeling much better."

Charles blushed at his words and resisted to urge to pout.

"This is awfully embarrassing, I have to admit." Charles chuckled weakly, eyes looking down and Erik carefully put a hand under his chin, gingerly titling his head up so that their eyes met again.

"Don't afraid to cry, Charles," he spoke slowly, as if he was looking for the right words and Charles felt his breath stuck when Erik leaned to rest their foreheads together, "Sometimes, crying is the only way to stay strong."

 

Charles checked on his latest patients, jolting down notes on their progression as Hank stayed close by his side. Both of them made their way out from the room once they were finished with daily checkup and Hank had this serious look upon his face that made it hard for Charles not to comment.

"Something's wrong, Hank?" Charles softly nudged him once they found an empty bench to sit. Hank was also known as Doctor McCoy during their working shift but when both men found themselves in need for some life living moment, the formality was easily dropped. Hank blinked his eyes, seemingly just woken up from his deep reverie before he placed two fingers against his temple, rubbing the spot like he was trying to treat a headache.

"No, it's just… they already sent off two new teams. Alex's in one of them." He stated with a heavy sigh followed. Charles leaned his back against the bench, looking up at the white ceiling of the building they called a hospital, he found that he could easily understood the younger man's feeling.

"He still doesn't know?" Charles turned to look at him and Hank closed his eyes, a weak laughter escaped his lips.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him. And now I don't know whether there'll be another chance or not." The brunette placed his palms on his face, body shuddering with tension and Charles only managed to place a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come back. Alex is strong, and if I do remember, he did said that he will come back to kick your for your overloading worries, am I right?" Charles smiled, inwardly relieved when Hank chuckled, this time a lot more sincere as he nodded his head.

"Yes, he did…" he pulled down his hands to rest them on his lap while the older doctor titling his head slightly to the back to rest it against the wall. The morning could be easily mistaken as the same like other mornings except that there were evidences of destructions outside of their hospital now. Charles subconsciously played with his stethoscope, his mind wandering back to the other night where Erik had spent time making love to him and held him close afterward.

It was unnerving to know that Erik was still here only because the order was yet to come. He was the leader of an air force team, his members were currently getting ready for any immediate call and Charles was afraid that Erik would be gone before he even had the chance to say goodbye.

Hank was staring at the wall in front of them, the hallway was almost empty with people since the wards were placed on the left wing and they were currently on the right wing. Charles idly remembered the time when Hank told him about his feeling for the young blond soldier; Alex had been his best friend-enemy since he was young and Charles was almost too sure that the blond actually felt the same.

It was only the matter of time until they would have their chance to sort everything out.

"Charles."

Charles turned to look at the tall brunette who was still looking at the brick wall as if it was the most interesting thing in this whole world.

"Yes, Hank?"

"Don't lose faith, all right?" he turned to look back at him and Charles felt a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Of course, my friend."

 

Charles followed Erik with eager strides as the taller man pulled him into the garage. They stopped once an airplane stood proud in their sight. Erik pulled him closer to his side but his eyes were fixed on the jet. Charles felt invisible shivers running through his skin.

"This is my baby." Erik pointed at the black coloured jet and Charles suppressed the need to pull Erik away from it. "Really, Erik? I never know you're the type to cheat." He retorted instead.

Erik glanced at his way, his all-too-familiar grin present on his face before he leaned down to press a kiss on top of Charles' messy brown head.

"You're my darling, Charles." He smiled, putting his hands on his hips and Charles found himself reddened by the words itself. He shook his head and put his hands on Erik's chest, trying to push him away.

"Why did you bring me here, anyway? Why is no one here?" Charles looked around him, noticing that the garage was empty but them. Erik pulled him closer again, this time pressing their lips against one another.

Charles at first tried to pull away, worrying that some people might come in and saw them but Erik seemed to have none of that. His kiss turned to be passionate, his hands stayed on Charles' hips in order to stop him from moving too much and Charles finally sighed in defeat when Erik bit him on his lower lip, asking for entrance.

They continued to kiss as if tomorrow was not going to come–  _no_ , Charles tightened his grips that he now got on Erik's shoulders, no, tomorrow would come and they would kiss again, again and again. Erik cradled the back of his head with his palm, carefully directing him how to kiss better with their standing position and Charles didn't know how but when he opened his eyes – when had he closed them anyway? – he was standing on Erik's shoes, his arms wrapped around his neck and Erik was now trapped between the wall and himself.

He opened his mouth to apologize but Erik had first leaned to kiss him again, pulling him closer as if it was even possible and Charles clenched his eyes shut, kissing him back with equal force.

He didn't know what had gotten into his lover but when Erik was acting like this, it never meant something good. Charles had learnt through time that Erik would do anything to make everything last forever and suddenly Charles didn't want to know how long was forever because nothing could ever last.

Erik pulled away and Charles thought that he might had sense his tension by the stiffness of his body against Erik's. The soldier was staring into his eyes, deep and visible with feelings like how they always did, causing Charles to lose his words and lost his way in his icy blue eyes.

Erik leaned down, their foreheads rested against each other and their breaths mingled.

"I got called."

Charles abruptly closed his eyes shut, whimpering painfully at the sound of his breaking heart that only he was able to hear. Erik put more pressure on his palms that were resting on Charles' back, pulling their bodies close together as he gave butterfly kisses all over his face. Charles tried to wriggle his way out from Erik but Erik only held him tighter.

They remained in the position with Erik kissing him and Charles refusing to open his eyes because this was the only thing that he hoped not to happen, but it still did.

"Charles, open your eyes, please…" Erik was now pleading and Charles stubbornly shook his head, his hands clenching tight on the back of Erik's uniform. The taller man put his palms on his cheeks, titling his head up in order to make him see him and Charles bit his lip so hard that it bleed.

"I know it's hard-" Erik tried again and Charles almost ruthlessly, cut him off, "No, you don't! You won't know how it would feel like to be the one who waits!"

Erik scrunched his eyes and Charles could almost felt his patience burning.

"Charles, don't make this harder on us…" he whispered softly, causing the young doctor to slowly open his eyes. Charles looked into Erik's eyes, found his sincerity and he almost regretted it that they were who they were. He ran his fingers through Erik's short dark hair and pressed a kiss near his lips.

"I'm sorry but I… I-"

"Charles, believe in me." Erik cut him midway, his hands went down to grab onto Charles' behind his back and entwined them. He brought their hands together between their chests, their thumping hearts were loud against their fingers as they rested their heads together, eyes opened and breathing uneven.

It was almost close to midnight but Charles had never seen any eyes that shined so beautifully like Erik's when they were seen this close and Charles swore that he would never forget this moment.

It would forever linger in his mind and soul.

"Believe in me, Charles…" Erik repeated again, this time softer and Charles found, once again, his sight blurry by tears and his eyes warmed by Erik's next words, "Because if you don't… who will?"

Charles took a deep breath, leaning closer to kiss his lover again, again and again, until it felt enough to last forever.

 

Charles had never seen this much of madness in his life. He was 25, young one for his career as he  _was_  a prodigy and he had lived those 25 years without much hitches.

And now, standing in front of a room with an open door, he felt his breath momentarily stuck in his throat.

The other doctor, younger by a year than him, was on his knees, his back to Charles and his hands were fisting the blood tainted white sheet. Hank was crying, out loud as if he was the only man existed in this world but Charles could not blame him.

The body that lay on the bed was no other but one Alex Summers. His head titling to one side, revealing his identity to Charles and his face was pale. His eyes closed but a small smile visible on his lips. Charles had to put his palm to cover his slightly ajar mouth as Hank continued to cry his heart out, head bowing down and chains of curses escaped his usually kind mouth.

"Alex! Alex, damnit, don't do this to me! Wake up, you idiot! Stop it, don't do this to me!"

Hank was out of control, still on his knees as he looked up and shook the stiff body, urging him to wake up, wake up, wake up and just  _damn wake up_.

There were few other occupants in the room, nurses and Emma but they only watched with sympathy on their faces. One of them, Raven - who was usually a bright-with-life nurse – was also crying as she couldn't seem to help herself to not being affected. Emma looked up at Charles, shaking her head slowly and Charles had to close his eyes when his body started to tremble out of hurt.

Hank hit the blond on the bed, screaming at him and shaking him like mad and no one seemed to be able to get over the feeling. Charles ran forward, pulled back the younger doctor when Hank stood up, tried to pull the dead body to sit and open his eyes and stop pulling stupid prank on him, into his arms.

Hank collapsed almost immediately as they both fell on the floor, Charles on his back and Hank scrambled to return to the blond's side but Charles quickly grabbed him from the back, stopping him from abusing himself with his denial.

"Hank! Stop it! Stop it, Hank! He's dead, he's dead-"

"No, he's not! He's not, Charles, he's not! He's alive, he breathed just now!" Hank fought him, refusing to accept the truth while Charles had started to lose his faith as well, pulling him harder against his body. "Stop lying to yourself, Hank! He's not with us anymore!"

Charles continued to hold him down as Emma approached the bed and slowly pulled the sheet to cover the body. The tantrum stopped when the body did not move for a minute later, remained hidden underneath the sheet and Hank only managed to sit on the floor; words failed him without a doubt. The younger doctor was trembling so hard against his body and Charles had to bury his face against his back to stop himself from breaking as well.

Emma looked at the now stilled doctor, her blue eyes were nothing but sorry and then she left the room. The other nurses followed her lead, unable to stay longer in the place with Raven as the last one. But before that, she slightly opened the sheet to reveal only the forehead of the dead, pressing a kiss on it. They had been friends as far as Charles had known and she stopped one step before leaving the room just to put a comforting hand on Hank's shoulder.

Charles heard her whispered "Be strong" to the now motionless doctor and then, she left for real.

Charles stared at Hank and Hank was looking at nowhere but the bed, his body no longer rigid. Charles was about to say something when he heard the doctor murmured something to him. It was almost inaudible but Charles heard it as loud as a ticking time bomb.

"Can I have some private moment, please?"

Charles nodded his head, a bit reluctant but believed that he should. He went to stand on his feet and slowly retreating from the room. He only stopped for a glance back and the sight – of Hank leaning down to trace his fingers against Alex's pale blue face too lovingly – almost break his heart all over again.

 

"I'll come back."

Charles stared at the man who owned his heart, standing proud upon his jet with his team behind him; the members were sharing their last moment before going to war with their families, lovers and friends too.

Charles nodded his head, slowly reaching out a hand to touch Erik's face and tried to memorize the structure in case if he didn't come back. Erik leaned in slightly to press a kiss on the centre of his palm. Charles found it hard to pull away.

"Promise?" Charles asked, although he knew it was stupid and he was only making his own deathtrap. Erik was looking down at him as if he was thinking the same but he nodded his head nevertheless.

"Promise."

They wanted to kiss again, to kiss goodbye and to kiss good luck but they were in public and it was hard to be what they really were. For once, Charles found that it was unfair but the thought quickly went away when Erik pulled him into a close hug instead.

He wrapped his arms around the pilot's shoulders and inhaled his scent of sweet mint. Once Erik let go of him, Charles proceeded to step back to watch him wore his helmet, giving orders to his team before he entered his plane.

As the jet finally made its way off the board, Charles let out a long breath, his eyes closed and his head titling backward.

Charles decided that he would believe in this easily broken promise, as long as it was there to keep him with faith.

.

.

.

END.

 


End file.
